


Beat Your Heart Out

by stpitbull



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	Beat Your Heart Out

"I swear, only  _you_  could be this bitchy to someone willingly touching your cock," Harvey said against Butch's mouth.   
  
Butch caught Harvey's lower lip between his teeth as he continued dragging them both back into the Rivet City hotel room. Harvey kicked the door closed behind them only to hear it clang.   
  
"You gotta turn the wheel on the door, genius," Butch said.   
  
"Shut up," Harvey said, disengaging from their frantic tangle of limbs and moving to shut the door properly, "and start getting naked."   
  
He successfully locked the door and turned back to see Butch standing there with his arms crossed, leaning back on one hip, smirking at him.   
  
"Did I stutter?" Harvey said, crossing the distance between them. "I said, get naked."   
  
"God, you're always so fucking bossy," Butch said, grinning wickedly as he tugged Harvey forward by the belt loops. "Even when we were kids, you always had to be barking out orders like you're top bitch."   
  
Harvey largely ignored him, instead focusing on shifting that stupid fucking jacket off of Butch's shoulders. It felt to the ground with a dull rustle.   
  
"Hey, don't be fucking careless with my things, asswipe," Butch said, turning around to retrieve the jacket from the floor. He'd barely bent when swift hands caught him around the hips and dragged him back. Harvey swooped one hand down to lightly press around Butch's throat, pulling him upright so his back fitted unresistingly against Harvey's torso. He ground hard against Butch's ass, relishing the moan that tore out of his throat, the way Butch melted against him as he moved the hand from his throat to unzip his filthy Vault suit. Butch fixed his hands to Harvey's hips and ground back against him.   
  
"God, I love what a slut you are for this," Harvey chuckled low and rough against the shell of his ear.   
  
"Fuck you," Butch tried to snarl, but it got cut off in a groan as Harvey's hand palmed firmly against his growing bulge, the other hand raking up his shirt. Butch's head fell back against his shoulder, and Harvey nipped at his earlobe, then down, kissing and sucking at the skin of his exposed throat and drinking in the way his breath hitched. He moved to pull the suit off Butch's shoulders, Butch kicking off his boots and letting himself be maneuvered.   
  
"In a rush?" Butch said, lifting his arms as Harvey yanked the shirt off his head.   
  
"By my count, you were supposed to be naked a few minutes ago."   
  
"I don't see you getting undressed," Butch observed, the last of his clothes gone as Harvey pulled his boxers off. Harvey nudged him to the bed, pushing him onto his hands and knees and settling behind him.   
  
"Feelin' a little exposed, here," Butch said impatiently.   
  
"Good," Harvey said. He was just trying to push Butch's buttons -- it hadn't taken him long to figure out that the pathetic tough guy act was covering up someone who _really_  got off on being vulnerable -- but he had to admit to himself, there was something about having Butch, totally naked and spread out before him, while he hadn't even taken off his shirt, that was really doing it for him.

"You and your goddamn power trips."   
  
Harvey paused, then smacked his hand sharply across Butch's ass. The loud  _crack!_  echoed resolutely against the room's tinny walls.   
  
"The fuck?!" Butch yelped, looking over his shoulder with wild eyes.   
  
"Shut up." Harvey smacked him again. And again, in the same spot, the way Butch groaned and curled in on himself at the impact going straight to his cock. He rubbed lightly as the blossoming pink mark he had left.   
  
"I fuckin' knew you were a pervert," Butch growled. "This is all some  _thing_  about puttin' me in my place, isn't it? That gettin' you off?"   
  
Harvey grabbed Butch's hips and dragged his ass further up, Butch yeilding bodily even though his goddamn mouth wouldn't stop complaining. "I knew it," he said, cockiness edging back into his shaky voice. He faltered as Harvey licked flat across the mark he'd made. "You and your fuckin' power trips-- oh,  _fuck_ ." The rest of his sentence devolved into a guttural whine as Harvey leaned in and dragged his tongue against Butch's hole. "Power-tripping goddamn  _pervert_ ," he breathed reverently against the bedspread.   
  
Harvey lapped at him, heat coiling fierce in his belly at the way Butch came undone. Just a few simple ministrations of his tongue and Butch was nothing but wanton moans, hands curled to fists in the sheets, face buried against the pillows. "Love it when you get like this," Harvey said, surprised himself at how breathless he sounded. He used his hands to spread Butch open further, lapping at him in firm, long strokes.   
  
Butch gasped what sounded like, "Love it when you  _make_  me like this,  _fuck_ ," but the words were so lost in his moaning gibberish that Harvey couldn't be sure. When he pulled away after a few minutes, Butch actually whined. "The  _fuck_  are you doing, get back there," he panted.   
  
But Harvey was dragging over his rucksack left near the bed, one hand still on the small of Butch's back holding him in place. "Where the hell did that tin of grease go?" he muttered, shaking hand moving through the outer pockets.   
  
"Fuck, I don't  _care_ , just use spit," Butch said, the urgency in his voice adding to what was now Harvey's  _painfully_  hard cock.   
  
"Dude, that's gonna hurt," Harvey said, looking back at him.   
  
"I said I don't  _give a shit_ , just do it."   
  
Harvey hesitated, but not for long. Like he was going to deny Butch, ass in the air, face against the mattress and eyes half-mast. He shifted back properly on the bed, leaning over and extending two fingers near Butch's lips like an offering. Butch reached out and took his hand, and it would never stop amazing him how freakishly soft Butch's hands were. Not that he was complaining -- in fact, he secretly loved it -- but it was still weird. Something about all the tonics and product he'd used being the Vault hairdresser for years, but in any case Harvey felt like his own hands were sandpaper by comparison.   
  
Not that he could really focus on that when Butch took the offered fingers into his mouth, eyes sliding closed, sucking lightly and working his talented tongue around them, between them. Harvey heard his own breath hitch, and took a deep, steadying breath. Butch's eyes cracked open at the sound, warming in satisfaction. Harvey swore, took his hand back, fingers escaping Butch's lips with an obscene  _pop_ , and leaned back. He felt that familiar twist in his gut at the way Butch spread his knees just a little bit more, fists still full of bedsheets but completely trusting his body to him. He felt his heart pound heavily and rubbed little circles at the small of Butch's back with his dry hand. "You sure you don't want me to grab the grease?" he asked.   
  
"I'm sure," Butch said, and Harvey believed him. He pressed a quick kiss into the swell of Butch's ass, then pressed both spit-slicked fingers in him at once.

Butch hissed, arching back into him. Harvey leaned in to lick around his fingers, laving them, working Butch open as slowly as he could stand. Until Butch let loose a shuddery sigh and breathed, "When the fuck did you get so gentle?"   
  
Harvey didn't need to be told twice, hooking his fingers roughly as soon as the words were out, drawing forth a worshipful groan. Butch rocked his hips back against him with broken murmurs of  _yes_  and  _there_ , Harvey steadying himself with a hand on Butch's hip, dragging his fingertips over Butch's prostate with each stroke in and out. After a few minutes Butch's moans had grown muffled by the way his face was pressed into the pillows. Harvey reached out with his free hand to grab a fistful of Butch's hair, getting a rough whine as he pulled back. "Louder," he ordered. "I want to hear you."   
  
Butch cried out as Harvey scissored his fingers and twisted them on the drag out. Harvey had been planning on fucking him, but the way he was moaning, the way he was  _begging_ , it was fucking beautiful. He rewarded him by releasing his hair and reaching around, circling his cock and tugging.   
  
He'd barely touched him when Butch began the litany of tight-throated curses that meant he was so close,  _so goddamn close_  to the edge. Harvey folded his clothed body over Butch, biting into his shoulder and nuzzling against his ear. "Do it," he commanded in a whisper, pressing hard against his prostate.   
  
With a harsh cry Butch came in a mess in Harvey's hand. Harvey carefully withdrew his fingers and Butch collapsed slack against the bed, destroyed and panting and  _his_ .   
  
Harvey took a long, deep breath before lowering himself on the bed. Butch bonelessly rolled himself over, draping his naked, glowing body against Harvey's and kissing him sloppily, flinging his loose arms around his neck, wrecked and mindlessly murmuring all those things he only ever said after he'd just come, hot breaths of  _fucking perfect_  and  _love you, love you so much_  against Harvey's lips.   
  
Harvey threaded a messy hand in Butch's hair (he knew Butch wouldn't try to murder him for it or else Harvey'd just loudly bring up the fact that he was a post-coital cuddler the next time they were in the Muddy Rudder) and kissed him back, jaw tight, letting loose an unbidden groan when Butch's thigh pressed against his aching cock. "Ngh, get off me," Harvey said, reaching down to deal with his belt, "can't fucking take this anymore."   
  
"The fuck you think you're doing?" Butch said, suddenly alert and shifting to straddle Harvey's hips. Harvey groaned louder at the weight on him, head thunking back against the headboard and breath finally reducing itself to ragged gasps. Butch took Harvey's face in both his hands and kissed him deep, the way his eyes were sparking when he pulled back making Harvey more than a little nervous. "My turn," Butch said with a grin.


End file.
